


Snowy

by PokemonPerson27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonPerson27/pseuds/PokemonPerson27
Summary: Set in the known Pokemon world (in Kanto) except there are no Humans. From the perspective of a timid Growlithe with big dreams. However, everything is put on hold when he ends up in a horrifying predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS-  
> \- Harsh Language  
> \- An in-depth depiction of violence  
> \- Bullying

      Snow crunched beneath my orange paws as I trudged through the rough terrain. I could hardly see in front of me because of the eternal blizzard ahead of me. I shook violently as I pushed myself to keep moving upwards. I had almost forgotten why I even had decided to do something this stupid, but my mind quickly reminded me. The day before during school our teacher told us about a legend of a great Pokemon team, lead by a Pikachu named Red. Legend has it, around 20 years ago Red and his powerful team traveled to the top of Mount Silver to train and never returned.   
  
     Many pokemon have tried to go to the peak and challenge him, but even the strongest of teams would fall at his greatness. I was extremely intrigued by the idea of training for so long in solitude, and I thought about maybe when I’m older when I join a team I could do the same. After class, we were released for lunch. I sat under a tree reading a book about battle techniques when a group of annoyingly familiar faces wandered up to me.   
  
     A Jumpy and annoying little Murkrow named Raven, a rough, yet sly Grovyle named Vile. And finally the worst, and the leader of their little gang, Travis. A fat and frankly, evil, Arcanine who has made his sole mission to make my life a living hell.  
  
“So what’s little Riley reading today? How not to be a little pussy ass Growlithe?”   
  
Travis yelled, slamming his paw into my book making it fall out of my paws.  
  
“Haha, don’t be silly dude, he’ll always be noth’in more than a wimpy little coward.”   
  
Vile added, making the others howl with laughter.   
  
     I frowned, picking up my book and continuing to read.  
  
“Oh does the little baby not know how to speak because he’s such a fuckin tard? Boo hoo how sad.”   
  
Travis spoke in a faked sad tone, making the others chuckle. I looked up and glared. I stood up and started to walk away. Raven flew in front of me.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going, bitch!?”   
  
Raven chirped in his annoyingly high pitched voice. Travis grabbed the scruff of my neck and pulled me back, shoving me against the tree violently. I looked with a deadpan look back.  
  
“Vile, show this little bitch what happens when you don’t give us the attention we deserve.”   
  
Travis held me with one of his paws against the trunk of the tree. I yelped loudly as I felt the slice of Aerial Ace across my back. Travis moved to let go of me and I dropped to the ground, slowly picking myself back up.  
  
“Why are you like this!?”  
  
I cried out staring at the heartless Arcanine. He stepped back a bit and wrinkled his nose slightly.  
  
“Well, I guess he really can talk.” He spoke slightly in awe.  
  
“Why are we do’in this? Pfft, it’s cus you’ve never proved ya deserve any better.”   
  
Vile said getting in my face. He paused for a second, his harsh frown slowly turned into a harsh smile.  
  
“Hey boys.”   
  
He turned to the others with the widest smile plastered on his face.   
  
“What if we made this little baby prove himself?”  
  
“How so?”   
  
Questioned Travis, tilting his head slightly. Vile turned his face back to stare at me directly in the eyes.  
  
“By challenging Red of course.”   
  
Vile spoke softly and smugly.  
  
“I-I’ll die.”   
  
I spoke, hardly above a faint whisper.  
  
“C’mon don’t be a coward,”   
  
Vile said, rubbing the side of my face gently with his hand.  
  
“Yeah pussy, do it!” Hollered Travis and Raven excitedly.   
  
I stood up triumphantly, making Vile fall backward.   
  
“I’m no coward,” I spoke proudly, picking up my book with my mouth and marching back to class.   
  
I set out the morning of the next day. I felt it useless to tell my parents or anyone for that matter. They would just slow me down. I’m not a wimp, I’m not a coward, and I’m not little I told myself as I kept moving up the mountain.   
  
My legs at times would sink into the deep snow and I would have to try my best to crawl out of it. I looked ahead, still unable to see anything, the never-ending blizzard was too harsh. Once again, I sunk randomly, but this time I felt something hard under the snow. It was a pale white color, and I dug into it rapidly, revealing rounded ends.  
  
I wrapped my mouth around one and pulled, flying back as I was able to pull back enough to drag out whatever the thing was. I set it down gently and stared at it in awe and terror. It was the skull of a Charizard. One of the pokemon on Red’s team was a Charizard.   
  
The thing that scared me the most about it though, was all the bite marks on it. There were so many. Every part of it had some kind of scratch or mark on it. Whatever had taken Charizard’s life wasn’t friendly.   
  
Panic started to set in, I breathed in and out heavily. I wanted to turn around, but I just couldn't. I wasn’t giving up this easily. This wasn’t even about Travis and his friends anymore, because I needed to prove to myself that I’m a strong Pokemon and I can take on any challenge, even ones that others have failed. I continued my trek, gently placing the skull back in its rightful resting place.


	2. Part 2

     I spotted a cave entrance up ahead and I almost screamed with joy. I remember there being a cave right before the peak of the mountain. I was almost to the top. I walked into the cave and immediately felt like something was wrong. It smelled strongly of blood and seemed far to musky for being almost at the top of a mountain.   
  
The cave was nearly pitch black as well, so I tilted my head back and breathed out a large amount of fire, as I did so I spotted some vines growing on the ceiling. I grabbed them and wrapped them in a way so I could make them into a sort of makeshift torch with my fire. I walked through the narrow cave, the light dwindled every now and again, making me jump.   
  
The thought of losing the light now terrifying considering how deep in the cave I was. I started to look at the walls as I walked, starting to notice deep scratches in the rock. As I pushed forward, I realized that in fact, those weren’t scratches, but they were words. I couldn't make out most of them, so I simply ignored it. As I continued, however, I could start to read it better. It was a large jumble of repeated words, mostly,  
  
“All gone.”  
  
“So hungry, So cold.”   
  
“I want to go home.”   
  
“Please help me.”  
  
"I don’t want to die.”   
  
“I can’t get out.”   
  
“I’m stuck.”  
  
“Please help me.”  
  
The words sent chills down my spine as I walked. It seemed as if they got more frantic as well, many of the phrases being completely capitalized now. New and longer phrases also started appearing.  
  
“Only Ness and me. He is close to death. Please help us.”  
  
I quickly remembered that the Lapras on Red’s team was named Ness as I read the carving. I shuddered, imagining a frail Pikachu carving in the wall. I prayed that somehow Red was still alive and I could help him down the mountain to safety. My pace quickened as I started to notice more disturbing writings.  
  
“I’m sorry I was just so hungry.”   
  
“I didn’t want it to happen.”   
  
“I’m so sorry.”   
  
“Come back.”  
  
I stopped and stared at the rock and the way it seemed to have a red tint to it. I never minded it and started to run. I just wanted to find Red and leave and never come back.  
  
“RED!!” I screamed, my voice echoing in the distance.  
  
As I expected, no reply came. I stopped reading the wall carvings and just focused on running. The cave just kept going up, never-ending. My worst fears came true as I tripped on something and my vines fell out of my mouth burned up completely. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes as I started to sprint in the pitch black darkness.  
  
I wished more than anything to just have let Travis and the rest of them beat me up like normal and go on with my life. But no, I just had to be brave. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Charizard and all the marks on his skull. Something must have gotten to him, something horrible. I hoped that Red had been able to escape that fate.   
  
I kept running, feeling like I was about to pass out. I could feel my paws bleeding and I knew I was going to collapse soon. I just needed a minute. I almost collapsed, but I was able to jolt myself back up. No. I have to keep going. Right before I was about to start running again, my blood turned to solid ice as I heard something scuttling. Tears started to stream from my eyes as I started to run even faster than before.  
  
“PLEASE DON’T HURT ME.” I cried as I ran.  
  
Every foot-fall made my paws burn with undying fire. I could tell my paw pads had been nearly completely shredded from running on such rough terrain, even without being able to see anything. The skittering got louder and seemed to be following closely to me.   
  
I screamed with all my lung capacity as I felt sharp daggers slice into my back and tear my skin flesh like paper. I was hardly able to keep moving, yet I managed to increase my speed even more. The creature’s claws stuck in me and it slashed at my upper back as well, causing more shrieks of terror to escape my throat. I started trying to buck my hips and make it fall off but it stayed resilient. I felt its claws sink into my shoulder and I tumbled forward, throwing it off, I quicking scampered back up sprinting upward.  
  
I wish I could have just turned around, but I couldn’t since I knew it was directly behind me. I smiled widely as I saw a light in the distance. I was almost out of the tunnel. The snow felt somewhat soothing on my destroyed feet.  
  
I tumbled out and was barely able to keep myself from falling over. I turned around to see the thing that had been chasing me come out of the darkness.  
  
It had stained dark grey yellow fur. One of its ears was missing and the other one was bent and broken. Its cheeks each had a red patch of fur. Its skin was stretched so tightly over its entire body it looked as if it might snap. Every bone in its body seemed to be visible because of how malnourished the creature was. Every single part of it was littered with scars and dried blood, as well as many patches of missing skin and fur. Its tail was twisted and bone was visibly sticking out of it. The creepiest thing about it, however, was its face. Its mouth had been cut on either side so it opened unrealistically, revealing many broken and rotten teeth. The teeth that were not broken were ground into a sharp point. The eyes were the worst, however- or well the lack thereof. It looked as if something or someone had violently ripped them out, leaving two deep black voids in their place.  
  
I turned around and booked it, not taking a second look back. My mind raced trying to figure out what was going on, before making a horrible realization. That must have been Red. I had come up there for one reason and that was to defeat Red, and now I was running from the fight. I stopped and turned around to face the insane and damaged pokemon.   
  
He dashed up to me and jumped into the air, spinning, his tail turning into a silver color and hitting me with immense force in the face, I felt something in my jaw shatter as I fell to the ground. His tail snapped even further as iron tail disappeared. He grabbed his own tail and broke it the rest of the way off, the flesh on it blue and dead, but he gorged on it anyways, shattering many of his teeth as his attempted to eat the bone.  
  
I started to run since he was distracted. My entire body ached with immense pain. I just kept running through. I started instantly regretting my decision of not trying to go back to the cave. I tried to turn around, but my footprints were already completely covered. I spun around trying to figure out which way to go, realizing I had just screwed myself even more by doing that.   
  
Everything was a white blur and I was completely lost. I started to walk in a random direction, hoping I had picked the correct one. I looked to see my paws were still bleeding, but the snow covered it so quickly I couldn't track it. But I doubted the smell was completely gone, and I knew red was going to find me soon. I was unable to run anymore and I was losing blood rapidly from the gashes on my body. I slowly stepped on shaky and frostbitten feet, until my legs gave up on me and collapsed into the snow. My eyes flickered shut. The last thing I heard before passing out was the soft crunching of snow coming towards me.


End file.
